create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starrygrays/Chip x Halia: I'll Help You (Requested by Stormiecreater)
Halia had enough of it. When her mother was out for some errands, she had to be watched by Howard, her mother's boyfriend. Halia thought he was a jerk, all about business and money. And for the record, she didn't think he even liked her, or her mom. Halia was working on homework, but Howard had wanted her to do every single chore in the house. What was worse, is that Howard critiqued her on everything she did wrong. "Halia, the dish is supposed to go to the right side, not the left!" "Halia, you know the floor can't be left with crumbs everywhere!" "Halia, the couch needs to be fixed!" By the time she had finished all of those chores, she had only one last thing to do. Halia grabbed a vase that she had to polish, one that Howard actually gave her mom, and then she had to put it on a high shelf where she could barely reach at her height. Halia shined the vase with the cloth, and then huffed a breath of relief. Finally, she would be able to finish her homework after this. Halia went to the hall to put the vase up, but couldn't reach the shelf. She thought for a moment, and grabbed a stool so she could stand and reach it. The stool however, was extremely wobbly. Halia had almost placed the vase on top of the shelf, but then SMASH! She had fell off the stool, and the vase had landed away from her, and smashed into pieces. "What is all that noise?!" Howard yelled, as he walked into the scene of the crime. He gasped in horror, and his face turned a beet red in anger. "HALIA!" He yelled, causing her to shrink back. "How could you be so careless to drop that vase? It cost over a hundred dollars when I bought it for your mom! You need to clean this up, now, and I'll be talking to your mom." He finished. Halia stood up, and glared at him straight in the eye. "Careless? I'll tell YOU who's careless. You see I have homework, yet make me do all these pointless chores! You wanted me to clean that vase, and then put it on the shelf, but I couldn't reach it! You didn't even care when I fell, all you care about is the vase breaking, and how much it cost!" Howard went silent. "And you know what, Howard? Not everything is about money, and I guess you will never see that." Halia said, before she darted out the door into the rain. Halia ran a few blocks. She had run out of breath, and sat in front of a tree. Before she realized it, she had tears running down her face in anger and sadness. Howard was horrible, it wasn't her fault the vase broke, and always about the money! Why did her mom have to date him? She buried her face into her hands and cried, ignoring the world around her. Until, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Halia sniffled, and her brown eyes looked up to meet with Chip's green eyes. Shoot.. she slightly looked behind her, she was right in front of Chip's house. As she wiped her tears away, Chip looked at her with deep concern. "Halia, what happened?" Chip asked. Halia just let all her emotions loose. "I-It was Howard! He's awful, I accidentally broke a vase, and fell down, but all he cared about was the vase, and screamed at me for breaking it when it 'cost so much!' He doesn't care about me, or my mom, it's just all about the money, and, ugh!" She said in frustration. Chip frowned. "Halia, I'm so sorry. I know how you feel about him.. it's not right what he did to you." He said. Chip, noticing Halia was shivering, took off his jacket that he had and gave it to her to wear. "Don't want you getting sick." He said with a small smile. Halia thanked him, and Chip sat down next to her. "Thanks Chip..." Halia sighed. "I just wish my mom could see he wasn't the best guy for her, he's just so rude, mean, and all he cares about is his money. I don't understand why he treats me so poorly, either." She added. "Howard has absolutely no right to yell at you like that, what you did was a total accident, he should see that." Chip said. "I know! But he never will, cause he's just a greedy jerk." Halia said. "Well.. maybe he actually isn't." Chip said. Halia looked at him like he had grown two heads. "What?" She asked in shock. "I mean, yea, he's a slight jerk. But, I don't think he hates you. Maybe he's just trying to adjust with getting to know you more, because you sometimes shut him out, calling him names. And, he does love your mom, otherwise he wouldn't stay for her. Maybe that gift was just precious to him because he got it especially for your mom, so that's why he overreacted. But, I think in the end, he does care for both of you." Chip explained. Halia blinked. Chip was right... In the end, Howard wouldn't stay if he didn't love her mom. Halia felt suddently guilty about what she said to Howard. "Man.. C, you were right with that." Halia chuckled. Then she looked down. "But now, my mom will probably get angry for me yelling at Howard, it's not going to go over well." She said. Chip stood up, and offered a hand to Halia. "Well, that's not going to happen, if we both fix it together." He said. Halia smiled, and stood up to hug Chip, which resulting in him blushing. "Okay, I think I know what to do.." Halia said, releasing from the hug. Halia's mom, and Howard were talking upstairs. "I just don't know what to do.. Halia probably hates me." He said. Halia's mom sighed. "We'll just have to talk to her, and see how it turns out." She said. As they walked down the stairs, they were startled to see Chip and Halia both there, with the vase in their hands, and the floor cleaned. Halia, Howard, and Halia's mom stood in silence for a few seconds. "Um.. we fixed the vase." Chip finally said. "Well, we attempted. I bended some clay together from the wet cement and rain on the ground, and Chip glued it together." She said, handing it to her mom. Chip cleared his throat, and elbowed Halia. "Oh, right." She said quietly. Halia awkwardly looked at Howard. "Um, Howard.." She started to say. "I'm really sorry for yelling at you.. maybe I overreacted a little bit. But, I want you to know, you aren't careless, and I understand why that vase was really so important to you, and it wasn't about the money." Halia said. Howard smiled, which was a rare occasion. "That means alot, Halia. And I apologize for yelling at you, you're more important than a vase will ever be." He said. Halia smiled, and Chip gave a thumbs up. Halia's mom wiped a tear. "Oh, this is so sweet!" She said, clasping her hands together. "Thank you for fixing the vase Halia, and thank you too, Chip." She said, which Chip nodded his head. Howard and Halia's mom went to go put the vase away somewhere else, and Halia turned back to Chip. "Thanks for helping, Brotato chip. I didn't think things would even goes this well.." Halia said. Chip grinned. "Hey, if there's any problem my best friend ever has, you can bet i'll help you." He said with a wink. Halia giggled and blushed, she was glad to have Chip by her side. Category:Blog posts